Verdad Sola
Verdad Sola was born in the poorest area of Varna in the Eldeen Reaches. His mother was one of the "entertainers" for travelers. Verdad's father was just a passing sailor and never knew he existed, his mother tried her best to raise Verdad alone but from an early age she knew he was different. He could take on the looks and personalities of people around him and seemed to make a game out of it, seeing how long he could be someone else without getting caught. As well as annoying the local population these games built up Verdad's skill at performing and improvising. He learned to use these skills at the tavern his mother worked at and his act was soon known throughout the Eldeen Reaches. This proved to be both his making and his undoing. More and more people flocked to see him perform but other Changelings got tired of the attention he was bringing to their race as a whole. Before long a group of Passers attacked Verdad and burned down the tavern. They of course took the guise of a group of thugs, whom the druids searched for and punished but Verdad knew who had destroyed his life, killed his mother and left him for dead floating in Lake Galifar. His hatred for other Changelings grew to be all he cared about. His only joy was in the hunt of his mother's murders. He wanders now using bardic skills to search for Changelings. Collecting rings as he goes, always looking for the one his mother wore with the Traveler's symbol and the words "Single Truth" inscribed on the band. Verdad Sola actually means "Single Truth" in real life. This is a name he took on for himself as a performer and has stuck with him. All of his alisases are the words "Single Truth" in different languages, Just one of the many games Verdad takes some solice in playing on all other creatures who don't even know they are playing. His true name died with his mother, the only person to ever call him by it. Character Aliases: (White huan)Verdad Sola, Una Verdad, (black human) Oaha Npabaa, Eanhctbehhar Npabaa, Enie Wahrheit, Einzeine Wahrheit, (young elf) Une Verite, Verite Simple, (human woman) Uma Verdade, Verdade Unica Player: MikeD. Age: 21 Gender: mostly male Height: 5’ 8” (appears variable) Weight: 175 lb. (appears variable) Handed: Right Race: Changling Stats Class: Bard (lvl 2) Experience: 1250 (3000) Speed: 30 ft. Size: Medium Languages: '''Common, Auran, Elven, Dwarven, Halfling '''Literate: Common Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Religion: Traveler Str.'17 (+3) '''Dex.'20 (+5) 'Con.'16 (+3) 'Int.'19 (+4) 'Wis.'12 (+1) 'Cha.'23 (+6) '''Base Attack bonus: +1 Fortitude save: +3 (0+con) Reflex save: +8 (3+dex) Will save: +4 (3+wis) Gold: 606gp Carrying Capacity: light 86 lb. medium 87-173 lb. heavy 174-260 lb. drag - 1050lb. Carrying: '''86 lb. '''HP: 15 (15)(6) AC: 17 (10+2 armour+5 dex) Initiative: '''+5 (dex) '''Spells per day: '''0-3, 1-2 Armour ''Leather ''- +2 AC, 15 lb., 10% failure Weapons Equipped ''3 Darts (belt sheathes)'' – +5, 1D4+3, X2, .5 lb. piercing, range 20ft ''6 Daggers (belt sheathes)'' – +3 (+5 throwing), 1D4+3, 19-20/X2, 1 lb. piercing/slashing, range 10ft Other Weapons ''Longsword (backpack)'' - +3, 1D8+3, 19-20/X2, 6 lb. slashing ''Short sword (backpack)'' - +3, 1D6+3, 19-20/X2, 2 lb. piercing ''Short sword (backpack)'' - +3, 1D6+3, 19-20/X2, 2 lb. piercing ''Shortbow (backpack) ''- +5, 1D6, X3, 2 lb. piercing, range 60ft Gear Belt 12.5 lb. (3 sheathes (empty), 2 pouches, holding places for daggers and darts) 2 bags of caltrops (belt pouches) – 4 lb. Backpack (100 lb. max) – 68.5 lb. 100 arrows (backpack) – 15 lb. Bedroll (backpack) – 5 lb. Flint and steel (backpack) Vial of ink (backpack) Ink pen (backpack) Waterskin (backpack) – 4 lb. Spade (backpack) – 8 lb. 50ft silk rope (backpack) – 5 lb. 10 candles (backpack) 10 torches (backpack) – 10 lb. bottle of fine wine (backpack) – 1.5 lb. Entertainer’s outfit (backpack) – 4 lb. 10 pieces chalk (backpack) Peasant’s outfit (backpack) – 2 lb. 2 dice (backpack) Wearing ''Traveler’s outfit''''' – 5 lb. Skills Bluff – Rank 5, cha, +2 Diplomacy – Rank 5, cha, +4 Disguise – Rank 5, cha, +2 Gather Information – Rank 5, cha Intimidate – Rank 5, cha, +4 Listen – Rank 5, wis Perform (improv) – Rank 5, cha Search (cc) – Rank 2, wis Sense Motive – Rank 5, wis, +2 Spot (cc) – Rank 2, wis Knowledge (history) – Rank 2, int, +2 Feats Weapon proficiency (All simple, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow and whip) Armour proficiency (light) Dodge (+1 AC against selected target) Special abilities Bardic music Countersong (counter spell with sound component) Fascinate (person becomes focused on me) Inspire courage +1 (+1 saves against charm and fear, +1 attacks and damage) Bardic Knowledge (randomly know things) Natural Linguist Minor Change Shape (disguise self spell at will) Spells Level 0 – Resistance, Message, Ghost Sound, Flare, Mage Hand Level 1 – Summon Monster I, Tasha’s Hideous Laughter